The Warner Project
by Warner Project Author
Summary: What's a runaway to do when she is told that she is going to die tonight? Who is the mysterious man that claims to be able to give her answers about her past? What is her connection with the murderous gang, The Stripes? Find out in The Warner Project! A thriller that will keep you on your toes for chapters!


****Author's Note: Hey all! This is my first** _ **real**_ **series, but I have been working on this for a while. I don't know where the series is going to take me or how well it will do, but I want to take it as far is it will go. If there is anything that you feel I need to work on, I am open to constructive criticism! This is the intro so I don't know how well this will turn out…I hope you enjoy and I will post the first chapter sometime soon! Thanks for taking interest in The GxG Project! Now onto the Intro!****

Taking risks are not really my thing. I don't take them often. But when I am pushed over the point of no return and I become just another way for you to make money, you can bet that I am not going to sit and take it. So, I left the tall grey building that locked me away from the rest of the world, the building that pulled me away from my dreams and aspirations. I was sick. I was tired. Tired of all the judgment, tired of the prejudice, tired of the money, and tired of the suitors that plagued my every waking moment.

Ever since I was thirteen, it was all about impressing the young sons of the well-off families that only wanted to marry me for the inheritance. I didn't want it. It wasn't for my security or well-being. My parents wanted it so that they would have a stable heir to the family fortune. Men would come from all over the North-End of Saale City just to speak with me. Waking to a mountain of gifts was insulting because I knew that they didn't love me. How can you profess to love someone who you hardly know. I am not the most beautiful girl. Diffidently not suited for the North-End lifestyle that was chosen for me and my siblings.

We were originally from the South-End and it was obvious. My skin was pale and my hair was light. I had dull eyes and I was tall. But, I kept my hair short and straight like other girls in class A. I dressed in short dresses and skirts and had to look my best, always, to avoid the cruel, sharp (almost piercing) judgment that came from not looking like a high-quality human being. When my father's corporation was moved to the North-End, we were forced to move. Eventually we climbed to the top and now we are one of the largest companies in the district. Being in the Acustus family means that I must perform well. If I were to make a mistake, which it always seemed I was, I would be reprimanded. I must look, act, and perform well every hour of everyday. I must denounce everything that makes me seem like I came from the South-End.

Over on the North-End, people say that everyone who comes from the South-End is dirty and dangerous. There was a tale that I was told when I was young about a girl that sneaked over the high wall that separates the city into the two districts before it started to become monitored. She didn't know what was happening on the other side, so she got curious and jumped it. She never returned. Mind you, _children_ are being told this. Ignorance is forming at a young age. These people are molding these children's minds. But not even I, a child of the South-End, know what goes on over the wall. I'm told that gangs control the people. Police don't even bother trying to help the citizens because they are all just a group of worthless souls, a lost cause. That is why I must prove myself to others. To show that I am not dangerous and that I am a civilized human being and not some wild, ravenous animal. But I am done trying. I am done with forcing myself to conform to the ways of the North-End. I don't want suitors, I don't want the fame and fortune, I don't want to be made to feel worthless anymore.

That's why I am gone. I took anything of value and I planned to leave that lifeless house. I lived there for fifteen years, but it has never felt like _home_. I prepared for my journey late at night. Taking anything of mine that I could fit into the small case, I slipped my shoes on and I left. Block after block I could feel the weight lift off my shoulders. Every step that I took got me closer and closer to "home". There must be somewhere that I belong.

 ****Thanks for finishing the Intro! I know it isn't anything spectacular, but it is just to give you an idea of the universe that the story takes place in! I hope that you want to continue reading as much as I want to continue writing! Like I said before, I will post the first chapter sometime soon! Also, don't forget to leave some constructive criticism! Once again, thanks a bunch for giving The GxG Project a chance! Until next time, good-bye!****


End file.
